1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to web acceleration based on hints derived from crowd sourcing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is typical for mobile devices to execute web browsing applications that load web pages from one or more web servers via the Internet. An initial load of a web page will typically require processing at a given mobile device as well as the web server providing the web page before the web page can be loaded on the given mobile device (e.g., DNS resolution, web-page redirection, etc.). The processing associated with the initial load of the web page can be cached by the given mobile device as web page information, such that subsequent loads of the web page can be performed more quickly than the initial load of the web page. Each mobile device loading a particular web page for the first time may experience these initial loading delays, which can degrade performance of the web browsing application.